D'un frère à l'autre
by Bouyachaka
Summary: Ah Sirius... Tu méritais qu'on t'aime, tu méritais les regards que l'on posait sur toi, n'est ce pas ? Mais qu'as tu fait au fond, mon brave Sirius ? Tu as quitté la maison familiale. Bravissimo ! De quelle force de caractère tu as fait preuve ! Tu es l'unique, qui a tenu tête à tes parents et clamé tes idéaux à voix haute. Pourquoi ton frère n'a-t-il pas fait pareil ?


Sirius.

Sirius, le magnifique. Sirius, le lion au coeur d'or. Sirius, le gryffondor, Sirius l''apollon. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, on te regardait déambuler dans les couloirs de Poudlard, le souffle court. Et lorsque les sorcières sentaient la brûlure de ton regard sur elles, leurs coeurs s'emballaient. Ah Sirius, tu étais si admiré ! Le Maraudeur le plus charmeur, le plus beau... Tu méritais qu'on t'aime, tu méritais les regards que l'on posait sur toi, n'est ce pas ? Mais qu'as tu fait au fond, mon brave Sirius ? Tu as quitté la maison familiale. Bravissimo ! De quelle force de caractère tu as fait preuve ! Tu es l'unique, qui a tenu tête à tes parents et clamé tes idéaux à voix haute. Tu as pris ton indépendance, sorti tes griffes et déchiré ta famille. Tu es si fort !

Pas comme ton frère. Le pleutre, le lâche, le Serpentard qui n'a même pas envisagé de faire comme toi. Qui est resté au chaud, à écouter patiemment les horreurs qu'on lui chuchotait à l'oreille. Pourquoi ne s'est il pas enfui, lui aussi ?

MAIS POUR ALLER OU ?! Dis moi, Sirius ! Où est ce que je serais allé, hein ? Chez Severus et son père alcoolique ? Ches les Malefoys ? Les Rosiers ? Chez d'autres familles qui ressemblent tant à la notre ? J'étais seul, Sirius ! Et j'étais terrifié. Et j'avais besoin de mon frère ! J'aurais voulu que tu me prennes dans tes bras, que tu me protèges. Tu aurais du le faire !

Au lieu de ça, tu m'as laissé. Ah liberté, liberté chérie. Tu es parti sans même un regard, sans un remords. Tu m'as laissé derrière toi, sans même y penser. De toute façon, je ne pouvais qu'être heureux pas vrai ? Je partageais les valeurs de la famille, c'était si évident ! Je suis un Serpentard, ne l'oublions pas. Ne l'oublions jamais.

Et c'est sans doute à cause de ça que tu m'as si bien ignoré, que tu as si consciencieusement piétiné tous mes espoirs. De toute façon, qu'étais-je ? Reg, l'enfant qui se terrait dans ton ombre, qui attendait son heure. Le frère que tu ne voyais jamais, le gamin qui restait enfermé dans sa chambre. Le fantôme qui vivait avec toi. Et qui essayait de prouver aux parents que lui aussi existait.

Peux tu me reprocher de les avoir aimés ? C'était si impensable ? Je n'étais qu'un gosse, Sirius ! Etait-ce un crime ? Une aberration ? Ils étaient tout ce que j'avais au monde. C'est pourquoi j'ai tenté de faire de mon mieux, de ne jamais les décevoir. D'être le fils parfait, en définitive.

Mais même quand tu es entré chez les Gryffondors, même quand tu es parti, quand tu es devenu une paria, tu comptais toujours plus que moi. Quelle honte, quel scandale tu as fait peser sur les Blacks ! Père et Mère étaient si horrifiés qu'ils en oubliaient leur deuxième fils. Je n'étais strictement rien par rapport à toi. J'étais quantité négligeable. Et ces hurlements que je contenais, cette colère qui me consumait, qui m'empoisonnait, on s'en foutait ?

Je t'ai détesté. Je t'ai haï. De toutes mes forces, je t'ai haï. As tu idée de ce que j'ai encaissé à ta place ? Tu es un Black. Tu es supérieur aux autres. Tu es un Sang Pur. Comporte toi comme tel. Tiens toi droit. Affiche ton mépris. Sois la personnification de nos valeurs. N'écoute pas ton frère. Il n'est plus rien à nos yeux. C'est un lâche, un fou. Il n'a que colère pour toi. Il ne t'aime pas. Personne ne t'aime. Ne fais jamais confiance aux autres. Tout le monde doit avoir peur de toi.

Ils m'ont brisé. Cassé. M'ont ligoté sur mon trône, n'attendant qu'une réaction de ma part. L'acceptation. Et tu as fait la même chose.

Je n'ai jamais pu vivre. Je n'ai jamais choisi. On a tracé mon existence, l'a dirigée à ma place. Sans aucune considération pour moi. C'était si simple de se laisser faire... Je n'avais qu'à fermer les yeux sur ce qui me déplaisait, détruire ce qui me plaisait, empêcher mon coeur de battre.

Et je suis devenu Mangemort. Les parents étaient si fiers de moi ! Enfin un Black digne de son sang. Et toi, tu es devenu Auror. Criminel et limier. Toi, tu étais heureux. Et moi, j'étais déjà mort.

Je n'en peux plus. Je n'y arrive plus. Je ne peux plus retenir ma respiration, ravaler mes cris, me bercer d'illusions. Je ne peux plus rester impassible. Je suis à bout.

Et c'est pour cela que je vais mourir. Au moment où tu lis cette lettre, les Inferis m'ont déjà emporté au fond de leur lac. Je me noie, je renonce à la vie avec joie. C'est là sans doute le seul acte que j'eu à accomplir de mon propre chef. J'ai jeté aux orties toutes les valeurs auquelles j'aurais du croire, toute mon éducation, ma vie entière. J'ai sacrifié tout ce que j'avais pour me permettre d'espérer. En aurais tu fait autant ? Aurais-tu oublié les Maraudeurs, étais-tu suffisamment courageux pour espérer un autre monde, au prix de ta vie ? Est ce que tu es un Gryffondor de nom seulement ?  
Ah ! Que ce serait drôle ! Que ce serait cocasse ! Un Gryffondor pas fichu de faire ce que ferait un Serpentard. Quel lâcheté ! De ton point de vue, c'est sans doute moi le lâche. Moi qui renonce à la vie, qui n'essaye même pas de me battre. Qui trahi mon maître et n'ose même pas rallier l'armée de Dumbledore. Oui, tu dois me prendre pour un idiot, doublé d'un lâche. Mais tu sais quoi ? J'en ai strictement plus rien à foutre.

Bientôt je serais mort et je pourrais enfin goûter à cette liberté que tu convoitais tant. L'éternité va me sauver.

Je n'ai pas choisi ma vie. Mais j'ai choisi ma mort.

Regulus Arcturus Black.

"Me laisse pas là, emmène-moi, envole-moi  
Croiser d'autres yeux qui ne se résignent pas  
Envole-moi, tire-moi de là  
Montre-moi ces autres vies que je ne sais pas  
Envole-moi ...  
Regarde moi bien, je ne leur ressemble pas  
Me laisse pas là, envole-moi  
Avec ou sans toi, je n'finirai pas comme ça  
Envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi ..."

Enfin, les derniers accords résonnèrent. Sirius reposa la lettre, sonné. Presque étonné, il sentit une larme rouler sur sa peau, goûter sur sa mâchoire et se perdre dans son cou. Impensable. Son frère n'a pas pu... Pas son petit frère. Pas Reg. Le sorcier porta la main à son front. Senti d'autres larmes lui picoter les yeux. Déglutit.

Tremblant, l'homme alla chercher la bouteille de whisky et en bu à grands traits. Son petit frère... Etait mort.

Et là, il craqua. Ses genoux cédèrent, il se retrouva au sol, roulé en boule comme un enfant. Des sanglots horriblement secs lui déchiraient la gorge et convulsaient ses épaules. Finalement, l'ex gryffondor pleura. Comme un enfant. Les larmes ravagèrent ses joues, il serra les poings, hurla à s'en casser la voix. Adieu.

FIN.

**Et voilà :) Mon idée du Sieur Regulus Black. C'est tout ce que je pense de lui :)**

**Le vrai courage est de plonger au coeur de la flamme en connaissant les conséquences.**

**Ce serait sympa quelques reviews :)  
**


End file.
